Stingrage (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, Stingrage. Intro Transcript '''Narrator: '''Previously on Power Rangers DJC... Transcript #1 '''Kwazii (narrating): '''Stingrage. '''Captain Drake: '''So let me get this straight: you have failed your mission to destroy Abriche and yet the rangers have also managed to defeat Loafer? '''Romeo: '''Hey, it wasn't our fault. He couldn't handle the job. And we'd almost had them--- '''Negaduck: '''And you led us into their trap. If you let us take them down when we wanted... '''Romeo: '''Then the rangers could've destroyed us. '''Vrak: '''Enough! You were such promising minions. There will be no more mistakes from either of you. '''Romeo: '''Sire, give me one more chance. I will not fail you again. '''Vrak (gives second thoughts): '''Good. Because I don't want you to. (to Negaduck) Negaduck, I'm putting you in charge. (Negaduck lets out an evil chuckle) '''Romeo: '''Why would I take orders from this gutter trash?! '''Vrak: '''Because I said so. (releases his wings) '''Romeo (gulps): '''I understand, your highness. '''Negaduck: '''Leave him be. He will not fail under my orders. Because I already know the perfect monster to take down the rangers and drop them at your feet. (summons Stingrage) Stingrage, come forth! '''Stingrage (enters the room): '''You called for my need of service, quackers? '''Negaduck: '''I did. Can you help us deal with eight kids in some fancy helmets? Power Rangers DJC Theme Song '''Narrator: '''Not so long ago, Disney's Most Dangerous Villains have teamed up with two monsters to bring back an evil alien prince named "Vrak". Today, the evil monsters are spreading all over the world, preparing to take over. Luckily, a new generation of heroes is there to stand in their way. They are... the Power Rangers DJC. Transcript #2 (The scene changes to Disney Junior Town, where people heard screaming and seen running. Stingrage chuckles as he sets an attack, and Romeo in his Crab Tank sets another.) '''Negaduck (chuckles): '''People of this town, I can see you all are plainly excited as I am. Consider this your affiction noticed. Luckily, I am feeling generous, so I will give you two options: “Surrender” or “Be destroyed”. '''Captain Jake (he and his friends interrupt): '''Not going to happen! '''Negaduck: '''Well, well! It’s about time! '''Kwazii: '''You've caused enough trouble, Negaduck! '''Skully: '''You know, for a villain, I was expecting something kind of different. Something... like a puppy! Yeah! A puppy! '''Negaduck: '''A puppy? A PUPPY!!!!!! '''Kwazii: '''It's Morphin Time! '''Power Rangers: '''Power Rangers DJC Mode! '''Kwazii (transforms): '''Leader of the Rangers, Power Ranger Red! '''Captain Jake (transforms): '''Speed of the Ranger, Power Ranger Blue! '''Izzy (transforms): '''Strength of the Rangers, Power Ranger Pink! '''Cubby (transforms): '''Courage of the Rangers, Power Ranger Green! '''Skully (transforms): '''Flight of the Ranger, Power Ranger Yellow. '''Dive Rangers: '''Dive Ranger Mode activated! '''Vandar (transforms): '''Power of the waves, Dive Ranger Purple! '''Rai (transforms): '''Shine of the waves, Dive Ranger Silver! '''Jin (transforms): '''Tide of the waves, Dive Ranger Gold! '''Kwazii: '''Charge! (he and the others run towards the army) '''Negaduck (growls): '''Croc-Hen-Veils, attack! Show these puppies who's the real puppies! '''Rai: '''We've gotta get this bird a dictionary if he wants to face us alone! '''Izzy: '''This is taking way too long. (to Cubby) Cubby, take my sword! '''Cubby: '''Thanks, Izzy. Here’s my blaster! '''Jin: '''Speaking of which, (to Rai) Rai, here's my blaster! '''Rai: '''Thanks, Jin. Here’s my sword! '''Kwazii, Captain Jake and Vandar: '''Spiritual Power Ranger DJC sword attack, triple head final attack! (The Croc-Hen-Veils explode.) '''Skully: '''Uh, you've gotta be kidding me! Boomerang Whirl-Wind final slash! (sends the Croc-Hen-Veils flying and exploding) '''Vandar: '''Woo! That was fun. '''Jin: '''Thanks for the sword, Rai. (hands Rai back her sword) '''Cubby: '''You too, Izzy. '''Izzy: '''And your blaster, Cubby. (gives Cubby’s blaster back to him) '''Rai: '''You too, Jin. '''Captain Jake: '''Alright, Negaduck! It’s time for you to leave. '''Stingrage (suddenly appears to talk to Negaduck): '''I highly suggest you rethink that strategy. Allow me to take care of them! '''Kwazii: '''You've asked for it. Let's go, guys! (he and his friends start to fight Stingrage)